


All work and No play

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: The Dane and the Englishman [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: #BloodandBreath Fest, #ThePumpkinIsPeople, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Haunting, Heresss Mads & Hugh, M/M, Madancy, Movie Spoilers, Smut, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Mads and Hugh take a much needed break from filming, and decide to go stay at "The Overlook" hotel.OrThe Madancy Shining AU we just had to write for Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Hannibal, or the Shining and make no claims. Likewise, we mean no disrespect to Hugh or Mads, nor their families. Just meant to be playful and fun!

Season four of Hannibal was well received, of course, and another one was just around the corner. Mads and Hugh were still together, and all was well with their relationship. Halloween was approaching, however, and the stars wanted to have some time alone together, especially since both of their wives were busy anyway. When Hugh suggested they get a room at the Overlook hotel -or the Stanley hotel as it was actually known -Mads was ecstatic.

They shared the cost and rented the whole place out. The snow had yet to fall in beautiful Colorado, but would soon enough. They met at the airport and took a rental together to the hotel, and once they got there, Mads turned and kissed Hugh passionately. “Well, we’re here, kaereste. This should be a fantastic weekend, right?”

Hugh was very grateful to be away from the prying eyes of the public, spending time with his best friend and lover. Of course, he'd been over the moon to stay at the famous hotel, particularly with the significance it had held for Hannibal and his own love of Kubrick. “It really should.”

It was a crisp, beautiful autumn day in October, the colors were brilliant, and as they made their way inside, Hugh marveled at how well it was kept up. Clearly it was busy much of the year, and he was happy to see all of the original decor remained in tact - carpet, furniture, everything. “I’ve wanted to visit this place since I was a boy, and can’t think of anyone I’d rather be here with, honestly.”

Mads grinned at that, and kept his hands to himself for now, since they had to meet with the caretaker to get the keys and take the tour before it would be just the two of them. “I always loved the movie and as you know, Bryan too. I'm glad to be here with you. It’s spectacular.”

Hugh smirked, as he could see the mischief in the Dane’s eyes, and he walked with shoulders squared towards the man that came out to greet them.

“Gentlemen, welcome to the Overlook Hotel. I’m sorry - the Stanley, of course,” he tittered somewhat creepily at his own joke. He gestured them inside as he went to pick up their bags. “We of course normally have a full staff here, but we’ve sent them away at your request.”

Mads looked at Hugh and quirked a barely there brow. “Oh, we just wanted no other guests,” he said, seeing there had been a misunderstanding. “Maybe you could send some staff back? Just a cook and housekeeper if nothing else?”

The man nodded quickly. “Certainly, of course. I’ll call them in at once. We’ll have them come just as soon as they can. This way, please, let me show you your rooms.” He led them across the grand lobby to the front desk to check in. There he had them complete paperwork and handed Mads a little something extra to sign - a glossy photo of Galen Erso. “Something for the grand kiddos,” he laughed as he slid it across the desk.

“Certainly,” Mads grinned and signed it, writing ‘Galen’, underneath the photo, as if they didn't know already. He slid it back and headed with the man and Hugh up to the room.

Hugh followed them to the iconic elevator, site of one of his favorite movie scenes of all time, to the second floor, down the burgundy carpeted hallways to their suite. He couldn’t help but admire Mads’ behind as they walked.

“Here you are,” the caretaker said with a slightly ominous lilt to his voice as he opened the door slowly. “I trust you will find everything to your liking. Oh and if not, please do give me a jingle, won't you?” He laughed inexplicably and disappeared out the door without another word.  
  
“Well, that was a bit weird, right?” Mads asked Hugh as he walked into the room. He set his bags down, closing the door once Hugh was inside. “Nice room, but the green in the bathroom is a bit ugly.”

“Like some kind of weird Art Deco hospital,” Hugh commented with a wry grin. “Does make me feel like we are back in Season one again though, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, even though I wasn't in that scene, I watched it, and it does,” Mads chuckled and then hooked his arm around Hugh’s waist, tugging him closer to kiss him passionately.

“Mads,” Hugh gasped, lips parting like petals as he licked into the Dane’s mouth in response. He pulled back after a moment and mouthed along his cheekbone. “We just got here, mmmm, already?” he said playfully.

“Just had to kiss you, you know? Those lips were begging for mine,” Mads winked, and then squeezed Hugh’s ass. “We can get settled first though. Maybe take a tour of the place? I need a smoke and a beer soon.”

“God, a smoke and beer sounds amazing.” Hugh admitted. It was warm enough out on the sunny fall day that Hugh pulled the thick wool sweater he had been wearing over his head, leaving him in a soft button down, cornflower blue shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and walked to the door, turning to look over his shoulder saucily. “Shall we?”

Mads roved his eyes up from Hugh’s ass, up to his eyes and then grinned, cheekily. He walked over and grabbed two beers from the mini fridge, then handed one to Hugh, room key in one hand, smokes in the other. “Yeah, I’m coming, skat,” he said, and then slapped his lover’s ass after he closed the door behind them. “Lead the way?”

Hugh sashayed out the door, hips swaying more than necessary as he walked in front of his lover. He led him outside to a large open patio surrounded by orange red and golden leaves all fallen over the wet, green grass. Pulling a bottle opener from his pocket, he opened his bottle and handed it to Mads to take the other and open it as well. “Should we toast?” he asked with a raised brow and smirk.

Mads all but growled at the sight of Hugh like that, but he held it together and tipped his bottle towards his handsome beau. “We should, right? To us, this fantastic hotel, and a break from all the hard work,” he suggested, waiting on the Brit as he burned holes into him with his fierce, loving eyes. “Skål, min skat.”

“Skål,” The Englishman replied, his long dark lashes fanning around sea blues. He clinked his bottle with Mads and wrapped his lips around the mouth, taking a long sip. Hugh swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down the long column of his neck.

Mads took a drink, keeping his eyes fixed on Hugh, watching his lips and throat. He set his bottle down and lit them a cigarette each, passing one to his lover. “Those lips of yours…” he chuckled, running his hand through his hair and pursing his lips before taking a drag. “Fuck.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, they do love to do exactly that,” he chuckled dryly, and took the lit smoke between long fingers, inhaling deeply.

Mads flicked the ashes from his cigarette and then took another swig of beer, full lips wrapping around the rim. He popped off and grinned, sharp teeth peeking down. “I remember well,” he crooned and stepped closer, “but I may need some reminding.”

“You do recall we flip, don't you? Because I have a mind, Mr Mikkelsen, to just pull your slacks down, bend you over, and fuck you here, there, everywhere in this place, hmm?” Hugh said, the filth dripping elegantly from his tongue. He sucked his cigarette suggestively.

“Couldn't forget that,” Mads rasped and licked his lips, taking the last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out. He took another drink of beer, then leaned in the lick up Hugh's throat. “I think we should fuck everywhere in here. Actually, I have a bottle of lube in my pocket because I know you, and myself.”

A shuddering sigh slipped from Hugh’s lips and he leaned his head to one side to allow him better access. “The staircase. The tub. The hall,” Hugh added. He moved a hand up the side of Mads’ long lean frame, that familiar warmth slowly spreading in his belly.

Mads laved his tongue over Hugh’s Adam's apple, growling quietly with each new place he heard his lover say. He could picture it, and he hadn't even seen the walk of the whole place yet. One veiny hand slid around the Brit's waist to travel back to his ass, which the older man squeezed. “No one for miles around to hear us… at least not until the staff arrives.”

“Well then, we should make the most of it before they do, shouldn’t we? When did he say they’d be here?” Hugh asked, pressing his body against Mads’ and flexing his ass into the man’s grip. Long fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt, teasing the thick thatch of hair there.

“He didn't say, but he just left, we have time, I think,” Mads crooned, reaching to untuck Hugh’s shirt. He let his fingers rove over taut skin, tracing the trail of hair that lead below his waistline. “So we should absolutely make use of the privacy.”

“Couldn't agree more. Let's christen the Overlook, hmmm?” Hugh hummed with a smirk. Nimble fingers worked open the rest of Mads shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and dramatically dropping it to the floor.

Mads swiftly undid Hugh’s shirt, sliding it off his muscular torso and groaned, sucking his lower lip through his sharp, crooked teeth. “Yeah, that's a spectacular idea,” he husked and leaned into to press their chests together, furry against smooth. “Mm. Helvede, Hugh…”

Hugh licked his already reddened lips and leaned down to nose through the soft hair covering the older man’s broad chest. Heavily lidded blue eyes looked up as he licked around one nipple, fastening his lips over it and sucking firmly. He grazed sharp teeth over the wobbled nub before moving to the next one, smirking up at him as he felt his reaction beneath him. “I love watching the way you react to me, Mads…”

“You know just how to elicit those reactions,” Mads groaned, and looked down into Hugh’s striking eyes. He tugged him up for a heated kiss, his hands gripping his ass and kneading. “Here or in the room?”

“Here,” Hugh said, a kinky, wild look in his eyes. “Well, inside, but not in the room,” he exhaled hard, pulling Mads inside. He stopped just inside the door and pushed Mads against the wall a moment. He licked his palm suggestively and slipped his hand into the waistband Of Mad’s pants, gripping his cock firmly and sliding the foreskin up and down his shaft. “I want to ride you, you know that?”

“Do you?” Mads grunted and snapped his hips into Hugh’s grasp removing the rest of his clothing quickly and then working off his lover's. Fucking in the lobby of the Overlook was definitely something he'd never have imagined being able to say but it was fitting for the both of them. “Ride my Viking cock on the stairs?”

“Absolutely, yes. I think it’s amazing. Right on the stairwell where an iconic film scene was shot.” Hugh pushed the Dane backwards towards the stairs and stared through lowered lashes at him. “Sit down,” he instructed commandingly, pulling the bottle of lube from his pants on the floor.

Mads sniffed a little lusty snarl and then did as requested, sitting down on the fifth step, fisting his cock as he looked up at Hugh with blazing maroon eyes. “So bossy, kaereste,” he grinned, sharp teeth exposed. “I like it a lot.”

Hugh turned around and bent over, looking back at Mads coyly as he parted his round, firm cheeks and revealed a butt plug with a glittering rhinestone at the end. He smirked and pulled it out wetly, setting it on the bannister and reaching behind himself to finger his relaxed hole. “I wore it all day. So I’d be ready for you.”

Mads cursed in Danish at the sight, and rubbed his veiny hand over Hugh’s muscular cheeks, letting his fingers circle around the ones in his lover's ass. “Oh shit… I could watch you do that all fucking day. Goddamn Hugh, you are really something, you know that?”

The Englishman grinned and turned around, one hand on the center of Mads’ furry chest as he pushed him back and straddled him. Widening his stance, he sat in the Dane’s lap, reaching between his legs to rub the bulbous head of his cock along his wet, lubed crack. “I know I want your something in my somewhere,” he remarked teasingly.

“No complaints here, skat,” Mads groaned and rutted his hips up, forcing his cock to slide up and down between Hugh’s plush cheeks. “Cheeky thing. Are you going to tease me for much longer?”

“No,” Hugh said with a heavy, lust-laden breath, and reached back to take Mads’ cock and push it inside his body. With shallow pants, he squatted, working himself all the way down his length gradually, thigh muscles flexing as he controlled his descent. “Fuck…” he grunted, trying to accommodate the Dane’s girth.

Mads threw his head back, gasping as his cock was swallowed. It had been a bit since he'd gotten to feel Hugh like this and he gripped his hips, looking back up to meet his eyes. “Oh god, baby,” he husked and tugged him down to kiss him heatedly. “That's it. Just like that.”

Sitting fully impaled by Mads’ throbbing member, Hugh adjusted his position and arched his back, riding him slowly at first, rolling his hips seductively, his taut belly rippling with each movement. “You feel so damn good,” he exhaled, hands braced on the older man’s strong shoulders.

“Looks like all that supposed belly dancing has served you fantastically,” Mads grinned and then groaned loudly, his hands roving up his torso, pinching his nipples before one went to grip his cock. He stroked Hugh in time with his grinding, his tongue running over his sharp teeth as he watched. “You feel so good too, kaereste.”

“Ahh, you and the rumors. I never said I’d done belly dancing before. But now I suppose you know the truth,” Hugh rumbled, voice a bit rough and deep. He bucked his hips into Mads’ fist, lips curling into a smirk before he leaned down to kiss him.

Mads kissed him heatedly, his free hand trailing down to Hugh’s ass, where he spanked him and slammed his hips up into his depths. “I'll have to see that at some point, darling,” he growled out and increased his pace around the Brit’s cock. “Fuck-”

Hugh could feel the older man’s cock so deep, and at the angle he rode him he need only tilt his hips up and…”Oh god fucking damn it right there,” he moaned lewdly as he felt Mads slam right against his prostate. His eyes darkened, looking at him through hooded cerulean eyes. He tightened his ass muscular and squeezed every inch of the man he could, licking his red, bitten lips.

Sitting up, Mads wrapped both arms around Hugh’s waist and picked up enough to get him on his back. He gripped the stairs beside the Brit’s head and began to pound him harder. “Fuck, yeah, that's the spot right?” he asked as he swiveled his hips and went to suck a mark on his lover's collarbone, large balls thudding wetly.

Hugh threw his head back, moaning long and low in complete abandon. He loved being picked up and manhandled, loved the way Mads could be so rough and loving all at once. “Yes right there, yes,” he hissed, clawing at sweat-slicked biceps urgently.

“Jeg elsker dig min elskede,” Mads huffed out, kissing Hugh’s lips once more, sucking on his tongue as his cock plunged in and out with relentless insistency. He felt heat in his core, the promise of an orgasm soon to come and whipped his hips even harder, hair hanging into his fierce eyes. “Oh ja-”

Sharp teeth bit at Mads’ tongue and lips as Hugh made the most obscene grunts and gasps, utterly shameless. When he pulled off his mouth to gasp for air, Hugh licked his neck, over the beads of sweat that gathered in the hollow of his throat. “I love you, my own personal Viking God. I want to worship you like this,” he panted harshly, fisting over his own cock.

“Yours,” Mads grunted, and leaned in for a heated kiss, tasting the salt of his sweat on Hugh’s tongue. He removed the Brit’s hand from his cock and took it for himself, no one other than himself was going to be pleasuring him. “That's for me to do, right?”

The broad, rough palm that stroked him elicited another moan of pleasure, and he raked his nails down Mads’ chest, fingers buried in thick hair that covered tanned sinew. “You’re gonna make me come all over us, you know. The load I’ve been holding back the whole trip here, the plug in my ass all day, following you around, you sexy beast…”

Mads sniffed a snarl at that and slammed into Hugh harder, his free hand gripping his perfect hip as he sat back and tapped his prostate in short, quick bursts. His chest heaved, sweat dripping between them and painting his brow with a sheen as his balls slapped against the Englishman’s plush ass. “Do it then, come for me, sweetheart. Then I'll lick you clean when we're done. Not a drop to be wasted.”

The words, so dirty and yet so sweet, echoed in Hugh’s ears and his mouth dropped open, hands scrambling to grip any part of Mads that he could. His well-muscled hips surged to meet the Dane’s and he came, splattering thick gobs of sticky white spend over his belly. “Oh fuck, oh god, Mads, Mads...fuck….!”

Watching Hugh come like that, feeling the warmth between them, and the tight squeeze of his hole around his cock, pulled Mads over. He pistoned his hips a few more times and then his balls drew up, muscles tensing and hips stuttering as he filled his lover's ass with his hot spend. “Hugh! Oh shit, helvede, baby!”

Hugh ate the words right out of Mads’ mouth, holding him with a firm grip as he watched enraptured. He adored seeing him come undone, feeling so deeply exactly how Hugh made him lose control. It was powerful, heady and more than that he loved him. “I love you….” he whispered finally. It wasn’t something that had to be said often, it when he did he meant it.

“I love you too…” Mads breathed, his skin covered in sweat as he leaned down to kiss Hugh, licking down his neck and back up again. Hearing those words, seeing the look in his multifaceted eyes, made the Dane go mushy inside. His feelings only grew more each day. “You're perfect, skat. This was a fantastic idea.”

Hugh sighed in bliss. “It really was a good idea. Bryan is thrilled we are here, too.” He pushed Mads up and kissed him, moving out from under the bigger man. “And now I’m starved, and I want sushi. I am actually glad they are bringing in the staff. In a place like this you need it,” he commented.

“Well I doubt they will be here so soon, right? But let's go see what's in the kitchen,” Mads said as he started putting his clothing on, piece by piece. He needed another cigarette, but decided to kill two birds with one stone and just smoke after they are.

Hugh rose, pulling his trousers back up and putting his shirt back on, opting to let it hang loose and open for now. “I suppose we will need to forage for food, yes. I know my way around a kitchen. If there’s flour, I can make pasta from scratch.”

“My own Martha Stewart,” Mads grinned, knowingly as they walked to the kitchen. It was hard to behave with Hugh’s chest exposed like that. “I saw the YouTube clip thingy,” he laughed, and slapped the Brit’s ass. “It was cute.”

“I was a baby back then. Martha was a good teacher,” he chuckled. “I’m not sure I’d make any less of a mess though, I must say,” he joked, wiggling his ass when Mads spanked him. He looked back coyly. “Oh, more of that, Daddy, please,” he quipped, looking up and down slowly and blinking like he had so many years wrote as Will Graham.

“We won't make it to the table if you call me that again right now,” Mads growled, grinning as he pressed up against Hugh’s back side and wrapped his arms around his waist to kiss the side of his mouth. “Lucky for you, I'm famished, but we’ll have to revisit that soon, my gourmet pasta chef.”

Hugh hummed into the kiss, arching playfully. “Good, let’s not forget to,” he whispered. He shoved Mads back sassily and went for the fridge, rummaging around. “God, I hope they at least left us with beer,” he mused.

“Well if it's like in the movie, there should be a storage room full of food and booze right?” Mads winked, looking around. “Yeah, look. There's a pantry door or something there. We can check it out.”

Hugh sauntered over and opened it, immediately spotting a trove of alcohol. “We’re saved!” He exclaimed with animated, waving hands, and then bent to pick up two six packs.

Mads laughed goofily and then eyed the food. “Hey, they have cooked food here. Prepared meals, meats in that freezer back there I bet, and anything we need. We could eat off this stuff for a year and never have the same thing twice,” he said and then chuckled once more. “Yeah, quoting the movie there but it's true, right?”

Hugh laughed. “It is. Thank god too, because I was afraid I’d have to resort to eating you, and you don’t have enough meat on your bones. Well, just on the...one...that one particular meaty bone,” he smirked and winked as he popped open two beers with a bottle opener he found in a drawer.

“So I'm too skinny now, is that right?” Mads bellowed, and then licked his lips at the mention of his cock. He rubbed his belly and lifted his shirt. “The fannibals talk about my stomach a lot though. They call it… Timothy, tumothy? Something like that. Bryan told me once. But you? You are definitely meaty. Those thick thighs and that ass. You know there's even a twitter thingy called Hugh Dancy’s thighs?”

Hugh raised an eyebrow at the last bit. “I was unaware. I can’t imagine what sort of content that must entail. My...thighs tweet? I’m more talented than I thought,” he laughed. He sauntered closer to Mads, laying the flat of his palm over the furry, exposed belly he offered. “Mmmmmm. Remember the time you poured honey on my belly and licked it from my navel? Should do that to you…”

“Couldn't forget that, skat,” Mads crooned, and stepped even closer to Hugh, placing his hands on his strong biceps. He was getting hard again, but was hungry also. Hugh really knew how to get him going. “And to answer your other question, I don't know. I thought it was funny though. The thighs thing. As for the other, I say we do that soon.”

Hugh grinned and kissed Mads on his cheek chastely, the look in his eyes anything but, of course. “I’m starved. We should eat before any more marathon fucking, hmm?”

“That's what I was leaning towards also, plus I want to see if there's any sort of tennis courts here, might try to get you to play finally,” Mads grinned back, though marathon fucking certainly counted as a sport. “So what do we eat?”

The image of Mads in little white sheer tennis shorts came to mind and he arched an eyebrow. “Ahh. Here’s some tri-tip. Pre-made and all. I love cold tri tip on salad. Oh, they have arugula...this will do nicely,” he said, pulling the food from the fridge and hunting around for plates.

“Sounds good to me,” Mads said and grabbed the beers while Hugh did that. Suddenly a man walked up, eerily resembling someone from the movie, or so he thought.

“Pardon me, I wasn't aware you both were hungry. I could have some of the staff prepare meals for you but it seems you've already chosen.”

Hugh almost jumped, startled at the voice behind him, and he turned around. “Oh. I didn’t know the staff had arrived already? That was remarkably fast,” he said, buttoning his shirt back up again self consciously.

“Yes, well we believe in being prompt and efficient here at the Overlook, Sir,” the man said, his accent thick. He stared at Mads, who looked at him with shifty eyes, wondering what his issue was. “If you'll pardon me, I'll go attend to a few matters which require my attention. Do let me know if you require my assistance.”

Once he left, Mads scratched his jaw. “That was sort of strange, don't you think?”

“Was that one of the people they sent? How the devil did they get here so fast?” Hugh asked, a little concerned how long the man had been there and who else was lurking about.

“Beats me, but at least we have the help,” Mads said, trying to be optimistic about it. He was mostly just hungry and wanted to live in the moment, eat, drink, smoke, and figure that out later. “Maybe there's a cabin nearby or something. Let's eat and think on it, kaereste.”

Hugh nodded and after heaping a generous portion of meat and salad on each plate, handed one to Mads and tilted his head. “You’re right. Can’t think straight on an empty stomach anyway. Join me in the dining room?”

“Yeah,” Mads nodded, and took the beer and plate into the dining room. He set it down and then sat down as well, waiting for Hugh to do the same. “This sure looks good. Starving actually.”

Hugh sat and dug right in, napkin in his lap, moaning around a forkful of meat. It was fantastic, tasted like something right from a five star restaurant. “Amazing how fresh it tastes. They are going to spoil us if all the meals are this good,” he observed, looking about to see if the man that had mysteriously appeared before might return.

“I agree,” Mads chuckled, taking a hearty bite and then swallowing some beer. He ate with gusto, glad to be getting full. Honestly his focus was on the food, Hugh, and the beer, but he would like to talk about that guy too. He just has a creepy feel. “So what do you think is up with that old man?”

Hugh washed his food down with some beer. “He did seem rather strange. I mean, I assume it’s probably just difficult to get people to work this time of year, perhaps. They must have just a skeleton crew working here. In any event, I doubt we can do...that…. just anywhere now,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

“No you're right. I mean it's lucky we didn't get caught by him before,” Mads snickered, and took a couple more bites, drinking more beer. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and bumped Hugh’s foot with his own, smirking. “But maybe we can find some sneaky places still.”

Hugh laughed. “I’d love that. Very cheeky of you, dear sir,” he said, and they finished their food, easy banter and back and forth always present with them.

Mads pushed his plate forward, leaning back to rub his slight belly pooch, and groaned, sipping more beer. “I do what I can, Wee-man,” he winked, and then fished out his smokes. “Now to complete the meal. Smoke time.”

“God, I’m so full it almost hurts,” Hugh moaned as well, and stood up grinning. “A smoke and then a walk. Or maybe a nap, not sure which yet.” He wasn’t sure if they were supposed to leave their dishes there, but he decided to do just that. It might bring whoever else was there out of the woodwork.

The Dane stood up and did the same. “Yeah, we can decide once we smoke,” Mads laughed, gesturing with his head towards the outdoor area. He looked around and saw no one, so he leaned in to kiss the corner of Hugh’s mouth. “Let's go, slow poke.”

Hugh released a deep, hoarse staccato laugh, the kind he really meant that came from the belly. “We’ll see who’s the slowpoke, old man,” he said, slapping Mads on his ass with a smirk and quickly walking ahead of him, like a little naughty kid avoiding trouble.

Mads’ long legs carried him fast, and he jogged up to pass Hugh, being the competitive athlete that he was, and opened the door. Still, he was full, so he laughed and held his stomach, catching his breath. “Damn. I am getting old, right?” he grinned, watching his lover.

“Ahh, see, you need to bathe in the blood of virgins like I do to keep young, you know?” Hugh shot back with a most serious expression. He waited a beat to see if Mads would laugh, doing his best to keep himself from bursting out again.

Mads barked out a rough laugh at that, his eyes crinkled at the corners and bent over a bit. He stood up again, and pulled Hugh to him by his waist once they were outside. “Virgin blood huh? That sounds really kinky!”

Hugh grinned impishly, his ears wiggling as he did. “You know how much I love being covered in blood.” The Brit pulled out a smoke of his own and lit it with a quick puff. Leaning over the railing, he looked around, marveling at the view. “It’s truly beautiful up here. I can see why someone would choose this place to write a novel.”

“Yeah, it is,” Mads agreed, lighting his own and looking as well. He focused more on Hugh though. Especially with how those adorable ears had been wiggling. The Dane walked over to lean next to his  
lover, taking a drag, arm to arm. “It also has that creepy vibe to it too.”

Hugh puffed away on his smoke, squinting a little and let his weight rest against the taller man. “You know I love creepy. It is almost Halloween after all, only seems in the spirit of things,” he cracked, hoping Mads might catch on to his pun.

Mads chuckled, getting that one. He didn't always because of the language, but he liked when he did. “You're just a funny little elf today, aren't you?” He winked and leaned over to kiss Hugh’s ear to give reason behind the pet name. Righting his stance but staying close, he took another drag, and blew it out with a happy hum. “I think I'll go change into my track pants after this. I'll come find you. Sort of like hide and seek.”

The Brit’s blue eyes twinkled with delight. “Sounds perfect. You get comfortable while I have a look around.” He stubbed out his smoke and kissed Mads soundly before walking back in. Mads licked his lips, and put out his cigarette, heading upstairs to change, calling out that he'd come find him soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh wandered around leisurely, going back to the kitchen to get a cold beer. He likened it to being on a movie set. It was surreal to see such iconic decor right in front of him, and he imagined how interesting filming there must have been. He continued prowling around until he ran into that same odd chef again. A sense of familiarity came over him, like he knew the man from somewhere else.

“Oh, hello again,” Hugh said with a strained but polite smile.

“Hello, Sir,” the man said, smiling faintly with his hands clasped behind his back. “Are you finding everything to you liking? I wanted to make sure everything is in order, Sir.”

Hugh tucked his hands into his pockets and nodded. “Thank you, I’m fine,” he answered crisply.

A noise startled him, and when he turned to look, he saw blood - a torrent of blood cascading down, dripping from the wall. He recoiled as a sick feeling entered his belly, and he felt himself start to shake. Panicked, he turned and ran to try and find Mads.

Mads had changed, and he was coming downstairs when he decided to go to look around in the bar. It was vacant as he sat down, imagining how it might look with people there.

“What’ll it be, Mister Mikkelsen?” a bartender asked, which made Mads lift his brows. Maybe he'd missed him? Maybe he'd been stooping down or something. “A beer. Danish if you have it.”

“One Carlsberg coming right up,” the man smiled and set it out. “Are you enjoying your stay here at the Overlook?” he asked Mads.

“Yeah it's nice. Spectacular views,” Mads answered and took a hearty sip.

“Excellent, Sir. I must say though, stay clear of room 237. It is undergoing remodeling, and would be of no use to you,” he said, as though he was encouraging him to do the opposite.

“Okay,” Mads chuckled and drank down half. “How much for the beer?”

“Your money is no good here, Mister Mikkelsen.”

***

Hugh ran into the “Gold Ballroom” and was relieved to see Mads sitting at the bar, that was until he heard him talking. He looked around but saw no one there, calling out his name as he approached. “Mads?”

Mads didn't answer at first. Took him a second and he set his…. didn't he have a drink? He shook it all off, and turned around to see Hugh looking upset or flustered. “Hej, what's wrong?”  
“I’ve just seen something...odd. W-who were you talking to?” The Brit looked anxiously down the bar to confirm they were alone.

“I think I might have been dozing or something. Sex, Good food, it'll do it to me. I'm not as young as you, eh?” Mads winked and then touched Hugh’s shoulder. “What is it, kaereste? What happened?”

Not entirely convinced, Hugh let it go for now. “I thought...well, I thought I saw something. The scene with the blood, you know, from the movie? I thought I saw...perhaps some of it. But maybe it’s the altitude or I’m just overtired, you know?”

Mads got up and wrapped his arms around Hugh’s shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him. “Let's go to our room and relax a little, right? Maybe take a nap? I mean I'm clearly tired because I dreamt I was talking to a bartender named Lloyd - like the movie.”

Hugh looked at him confusedly. “Just now, you mean? Because what I saw was just like the movie too. Odd. Maybe a nap is not such a bad idea,” he finished, looking around the ballroom. It was entirely empty, all the chairs and tables covered as though in storage.

“I think it was a dream. I don't know but yeah, a nap,” Mads nodded, wanting to get out of the room now. He took Hugh’s hand and pulled him away from there.

Hugh followed him out and got a strange feeling of apprehension in his belly. He sensed something was going on, sensed that Mads wasn’t convinced whatever had happened to him when he walked in was merely being tired. “It’s gotta be just this place, and the associations I have with it. I’m sure that’s all it is.”

“That has to be it,” Mads agreed, and started upstairs. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt that same feeling in his gut. Maybe he'd go check out that room, or do a walk around while Hugh napped. “Everything will be okay, right? We just need to rest.”

Hugh rubbed a hand over his face and headed up the stairs to their room. “Yeah, you’re right. Come on,” he replied, reaching to take Mads’ hand and tug him along. As they got in the room, Hugh was quick to disrobe and crawl into bed, finding himself to be very tired after all. It wasn’t like him to ever need a nap - usually when he was up for the day that was it. He wondered about it but hoped it was nothing more than the altitude.

Mads did the same and got into bed with High, curling around him. He kissed his jaw, thinking he probably couldn't sleep, but he wanted to make sure his lover did first, then he'd go check out that room. “Rest well, min skat.”

Hugh wriggled his hips into his lover and closed his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him, and soon he was softly snoring away.  
As he slipped into a dream state, Hugh became aware he was on another floor, one they’d briefly visited on the tour. Ornate gold and white wallpaper lined the narrow hallway, and unaware he was dreaming, he wandered down the blue carpet, looking from door to door. He fought back a feeling of claustrophobia as he moved, and then heard a sound from behind him. Turning around, a feeling of fear swept over him and the Brit began to feel he was being watched.

***

Having been unable to sleep, Mads wandered the halls on the second floor until he found the infamous room. Part of him was a little nervous, just based on the movie and the weird occurrences, but the Dane always rose to a challenge. Oddly, the door was ajar, just like he'd seen in the film. Taking a breath, he pushed it open and walked in.

At first he saw nothing but the vintage green and purple decor. It was nice he supposed, and walked ahead. There it was - the iconic green bathroom that Bryan Fuller had used in one scene in Hannibal. It was then that the shower curtain began to move, and he saw the hint of something behind it. Mads couldn't believe his eyes. Was this another dream?

***

The twins, two little girls in blue dresses, held hands and stood at the end of the hall, just like in the movie. Hugh dared not breathe. He was not a man easily spooked, but he was terrified. He was completely inside this, unable to tear his eyes off the children, and they called out to him in unison.

“Come play with us, Hugh, forever and ever and ever.”

The image flashed before him, the two girls in pieces, blood splattered across the walls and carpet. Hugh began to tremble and sweat, finally able to turn and run the other direction down the hall, mouth open in a silent scream.

***

At that moment of Hugh’s dream, Mads saw a beautiful woman, not exactly his type but beautiful. She pulled back the shower curtain and stood, sauntering over to him wordlessly. The Dane wasn't one to get freaked out either but this was some spooky stuff. He backed up as she walked towards him. “I'm not kissing you, I know what you are,” he said, sniffing a nervous snarl. She opened her mouth then, facade dropped to reveal rotting flesh, and sharp teeth jutting down from black, slimy gums. The sheer expanse of her unhinged jaw was horrific, like something out of Beetlejuice, but this wasn't cheesy. This was terrifying.

The Dane screamed out a loud, frantic ‘Fuck!’ and ran from the room, slamming the door before he locked it. Running upstairs with the speed of a cheetah, he burst in their room and locked it as well. “Hugh!” Mads called out, jogging into the bedroom suite. “Wake up, fucking wake up!”

Hugh sat up straight as an arrow, his face, neck and chest drenched in a sheen of sweat. Blue eyes wild with terror, he looked confused for a moment at Mads, almost like he didn’t see him at first. Coughing, throat dry and scratchy, he finally spoke in a hoarse whisper. “What...what happened?”

Mads saw his state and was at Hugh’s side in an instant. He cupped his jaw and held his gaze, as if trying to ground him without realizing it. His chest heaved as he drew a rough breath. “There...there is someone else here, others beyond the staff I think. Or I don't know. Maybe too much beer but I saw, like in the movie but different, a ghost woman in room 237,” he managed, his hand trembling. “Are you okay? You seem spooked too.”

“Ghost woman...what?” Hugh’s deep voice came out far rougher and weaker than he’d hoped. An anxiousness was building in his stomach. Fear. When Mads locked his gaze though, it was reassuring enough for him to slow down his panting, and he licked his lips. “It was just a- a bad dream. The girls from the movie. It’s just...it’s gotta just be the creepiness of this place right? You really saw that woman?” Hugh sat up more, rubbing his eyes.

“Ja, I did,” Mads nodded, holding onto Hugh’s strong biceps to help stabilize his own emotions. “I mean maybe it was the beer or…. could Bryan be in on some elaborate trick? I don't see how though.”

Hugh snapped his fingers, a look of relief washing over his boyish features. He exhaled heavily. “Bryan. That’s gotta be it. It has to. It explains the woman, the bit in the bar. I wonder if he had a projector, the blood I saw. Bloody swear to god.” Hugh laughed and looked at Mads. “I mean that must be what’s going on, right?”

Mads grinned, nodding his head with a cheeky grin. He felt much better too. Otherwise he was going to suggest they get the hell out of there. He wouldn't be undone by playfully trickery. “Right! Of course that's it. It has to be, you know? Bryan would do exactly something like this. It's so sneaky,” he laughed.

Hugh sat legs spread wide, scratching beneath the hem of his boxers and reaching for an opened beer that sat on the nightstand. He took a long swig, the hydration helping him wake up more from his grogginess. “I wouldn’t put it past him. This reeks of Bryan.” he got a devilish look in his eyes and smirked. “We should get him back. Not let him know we’re on to him and get him back somehow…”

“Right, we should. There has to be something that works,” Mads said thoughtfully and went over to get a beer for himself. He sat down on the bed next to Hugh and wrapped his arm around him. “What a stinker he is.”

Hugh cackled under his breath, a devious, wicked laugh. “He is indeed a stinker. You know what we should do? Flour, food coloring, corn syrup...we make a big bucket of fake blood up and take some pictures in it. But we don’t tell him what’s going on.Something like that...Maybe a shot of you with an axe. You know, I bet he has cameras set up everywhere, too.” Hugh gasped and grabbed Mads’ arm. “The hedge maze!” he blurted out excitedly.

“Oh yeah!” Mads nodded, smiling toothily and then taking a big sip of his beer before setting it down. “We can really get him back I think and the kitchen should have all the stuff you said,” the Dane laughed, and leaned over to kiss Hugh’s jaw. “You're good at this, you know?”

Hugh hummed into the affection, his mind ablaze with ideas now that he thought about it more. “Well, I learned everything I know from him. Well, a lot of what I know, anyway,” he chuckled. “Oh Bryan’s going to regret messing with us on Halloween.”

Mads grinned mischievously and rubbed his scruffy jaw. “Yeah he will. He will not be tricking us again soon,” he said, looking over at Hugh and watching him contemplate. He was so handsome, anytime really, but to watch him like this was a fantastic treat.

“Well, I want to see room 237 now. I’m just curious what else he’ll come up with.” Hugh rose and tugged his jeans back on, smiling at Mads in the vanity mirror leaned against the wall. “And we must scope out the maze.”

A small part of Mads was still a little nervous but he didn't let it show. Instead he got up, chest puffed out and walked over to give Hugh a proper kiss. “Right. We should go check it out. See what's going on there,” he nodded, “definitely the maze too.”

Hugh leaned in to the kiss and grinned as he buttoned up his shirt. “I’ll get my coat then and we can go investigate some more. We should also keep track of exactly who is here now. The chef, the caretaker and the woman in 237…” he added, his hand sliding down to Mads ass and squeezing before he went to get his coat.

“Maybe you can fuck me in that room,” Mads bellowed, thinking that would certainly be a shock to all parties involved. He shook his head and scratched his belly, going to get his adidas jacket as well. “Oh and Lloyd the bartender.”

Hugh growled and moved close to Mads, grazing his teeth along his stubbled neck. He left a hard kiss there and smirked at him. “When you put it that way, perhaps I will.” he walked to the door and turned to look at him. “I never did see Lloyd. Elusive one.” Hugh felt confident now, assured by the thought that this was all an elaborate game played by their mischievous friend Bryan.

“I had thought it was a dream but now I think it was another trick of Bryan's there in that little bar,” Mads laughed, half hard from that kiss and the growl before it. He walked out with his lover, taking his hand.

The two actors made their way back downstairs and out to the front yard, Hugh tugging Mads’ hand a bit excitedly as they approached it. It had been kept pristine, the hedges well trimmed and imposingly tall.

“I'm glad I brought my smokes here. We probably should've packed a lunch though if we're going to walk through here,” Mads laughed, eyeing the big thing. “Looks like it really might take hours to get in, not counting getting out, right?”

Hugh winked at him playfully. “I have something you can eat if you want. Protein rich?” he joked, pausing as he observed the enormous maze.

“Never turn that down, best meal around actually,” Mads crooned and winked at Hugh before turning back to the maze. “So what do you think? Do we dare?”

Hugh got a devilish look in his eye and nodded. “I dare. I dare you to go in there with me. Jack might be in there with his axe,” he teased, making a spooky face and waving his hands towards Mads’ neck.

“Luckily I know how to do flying judo and wield a good weapon,” Mads chuckled, doing the hand moments from Doctor Strange, then spinning to do a little kick with his long legs. “Of course there's no weapons here. But let's go, wee man.”

Hugh raised an eyebrow and smirked over at the Dane as they walked. “You won’t be calling me that when I fuck you later, hmm?” he said sassily.

“No, you’re definitely not tiny there,” Mads husked out, clearing his throat with a lusty look in his warm amber eyes. He hooked his arm around Hugh’s waist and turned to nip at his sharp jawline.

Hugh pressed into him, arching his back just so. He picked up a handful of pebbles and filled his pockets, dropping them as they walked. “Easy to get lost in here. So we find our way back.”

“So intelligent,” Mads grinned, and reached over to grab Hugh’s muscular ass. He felt his cock jump but remained focused on the task at hand. “I wonder when this was made. Definitely as old as I am at least,” he laughed.

Hugh looked back wide eyed at the touch and grinned. “Mr Mikkelsen, did you just grope me?” he asked in mock surprise, and purposely backed into him. “Because I liked it…”

“You know, I think I did,” Mads rasped, winking at Hugh as they rounding the corners of different pathways. “So it's good you liked it because you have a phenomenal ass...Mister Fancy Dancy.”

Hugh laughed deeply and raised a brow at the Dane. “Is it really? You think all the running is paying off?” he quipped, stopping to bend over to set down a pebble and looking over his shoulder at Mads coyly.

Mads growled a little, and walked up behind Hugh, grasping his hips as he humped into his ass a couple of times. “Oh I do, min skat, very much. It's working, definetly,” he smiled, his eyes darkened with lust.

Hugh pressed back into him and purred deep in his throat. “If only it were just a little warmer. Would be kinky to fuck out here in this maze, wouldn’t it?” he said, standing and turning around to lift the corner of Mads’ jaw and kiss beneath with soft, warm lips.

“It would, very much, but maybe we save that for room 237, though if you keep kissing me like that I may be tempted to say screw the cold,” Mads laughed and then leaned in to kiss Hugh properly, his cock half hard.

The Brit opened his mouth to Mads’ tongue and suckled lightly, grazing teeth on his full bottom lip. “Oh, stop, you say? Sounds dodgy. I think you’re trying to keep me from having fun, no?” he teased back.

“No, actually don't stop,” Mads husked, and pressed against Hugh’s body, rolling his groin against the others with a grunt. He held him by the nape of his neck and bit at his top lip, slotting their mouths together perfectly.

“Fuck,” Hugh groaned against Mads’ plush, full lips. How did this fifty some year old man make him feel like a horny teenager? He held onto the older man, hands groping down his muscular back to his ass. “You keep doing that, I won’t be able to stop,” he chuckled darkly.

Mads backed off then, knowing they couldn't really do what they wanted out here. Truthfully though, he felt like a teenager in love also, and definitely horny. “Yeah,” he began, his words a deep rumble, “we should finish this maze, we haven't even gotten to the center yet.”

“How many licks to get to the center?” Hugh responded playfully, tugging Mads’ scarf aside to kiss his neck before continuing down the path.

“Mm maybe we find out soon,” Mads grinned, walking with Hugh around more corners, and down long paths. He wondered when they would find the center of this damned thing, but it was nice - an adventure.

They held hands, talking about everything from recent jobs, to their lives at home, to other recent vacations, their children. It was beautiful, easy, relaxed, and their bond was deep. Hugh never felt as comfortable as he did with Mads, like he was completely accepted and loved just as he was, flaws and all. Before they knew it, they’d reached the center: a couple of stone benches sat in a line in the middle, enclosed on all sides by the ten foot tall shrubbery.

“Well, we made it. This must be it,” Hugh said, looking up and marvelling.

“We did!” Mads exclaimed, and walked up behind Hugh, wrapping his arms around his waist before nuzzling his neck.

Hugh closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side as he swooned slightly into the taller man. He wound his fingers into Mads’. “You feel good. I love that, you know I do,” he admitted in a rough voice.

“I know,” Mads rumbled, peppering kisses along Hugh’s neck just as it started to snow. It wasn’t heavy just flurries but it added to the magical feel. “Look at that. Perfect, right, kaereste?”

A smile spread across his face as Hugh noticed the big, fluffy snowflakes begging to come down. They fell on the greenery, and it was truly magical to behold. “Like a fresh blanket. I love when the snow looks like this. It’s quite romantic, wouldn’t you agree?” he asked, finally turning to face Mads and looked up at him with his big blue doe eyes, lashes fluttering.

Mads cupped Hugh’s strong jaw and licked his lips, nodding as he gazed at his lover. He smiled warmly, the sharp cheek bones on his face lifting with it, amber eyes crinkled at the corners. “It is. Very romantic actually,” he murmured, and leaned in to capture the Englishman’s mouth, his tongue sweeping between the petals of his lips, begging for entrance.

A huffed little groan escaped Hugh reddened lips, wet from Mads’ lustful and welcomed assault. he gripped the back of the Dane’s head, tilting his own to full press into him. His free hand roamed beneath Mads’ coat, palms rubbing over the muscle and massaging. “Mads…” he gasped.

“Hugh…” Mads whispered, his own hands roving over Hugh’s chest and around to his neck. He deepened the kiss, a groan slipping from his lips as the snow began to cover them in little wispy patches. “I love you.”

“I love you, so much,” the Englishman cooed back, pulling up the collar of his wool coat as snow began to collect on his lashes. He laughed boyishly, looking up again. “Perhaps we should find our way back and warm up inside, hm?” he asked, though he didn’t want to stop kissing the handsome Dane, he did want to do things that would involve far less clothes.

“We should yeah,” Mads grinned and pulled out his phone to take a selfie together first. He'd gotten good at them lately. He kissed Hugh once more after the pic was snapped and texted it off to him so he'd have it too. “Let's go then.”

They walked back through the maze the way they came, and it turned out Hugh’s pebble idea came in handy. The snow was falling faster, covering the walkway, but the stones were still, fortunately, visible. Everything looked exactly the same, and it would’ve taken hours otherwise.

Finally out of the maze, Mads lead Hugh inside, stopping to kiss him. “So room 237 next or our room?” he asked, smiling.

A devilish gleam sparked in the Brit’s cerulean eyes, and he smirked. “Room 237, of course. Let’s see this decaying ghost woman, give her a real show, eh?” Hugh chuckled wryly, kissing Mads in return.

“Let's do it,” Mads chuckled and took Hugh's hand once more, closing the door behind them before they walked towards the stairs. “We’ll show her what's what.”

Hugh led the way, hips swaying perhaps more than was called for as he walked in front of Mads, and he could feel the heat of his stare as he did. “I’ve never seen the real thing, you know. Only the set as Bryan created it. Wonder how close it looks in person,” he said as they climbed the staircase.

Mads watched Hugh’s ass, rubbing his chin as he licked his full lips. Damn, he sure did have a sensational backside. Everything about him was perfect, the Dane mused, and not just the outward appearance. He was irrevocably in love. “It looks real. Very real. I thought for sure I was losing my mind, honestly.”

They’d arrived on the correct floor and Hugh stopped a moment, swallowing hard. It was the hallway where he’d seen the twins. He rubbed a hand over his face and laughed self consciously. As they approached the door, he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Mads. The key was in the lock...just like in the movie. “Was it like this before?”

“Yeah it was, you know how much a detailed guy Bryan is,” Mads chuckled, but he swallowed too. What if this wasn't Bryan at all? What if something spooky really was happening? He shook the thought, finding his thoughts ridiculous. The Dane turned the key and twisted the knob, looking at Hugh. “Ready, skat?”

“Ready,” Hugh answered, and walked in trying to forget the lingering doubts in his head. It seemed crazy that Bryan would go this far to prank them, but stranger things were possible. Looking around the room, it seemed perfectly preserved, just like in the film, the bright, complex colors and patterns an assault of the senses like so much in the labyrinthine building. “Wow…”

“I'm sure they bathroom looks familiar too,” Mads grinned, taking a breath and lacing his fingers with Hugh’s. For all he knew, the woman may not be there anymore. He didn't know. Either way he was going to let his kaereste fuck him in here.

The brunet squeezed Mads’ hand, and they entered. The familiar green and purple carpet was still there, hints of phalluses and vaginas in the pattern. He felt a compulsion to take out his phone and snap close ups, stooping to do exactly that. “I know, not an airport, yet still fascinating.”

Mads chuckled, finding Hugh’s little airport carpet hobby endearing. This was no different. “I actually took some pics of a couple airport carpets for you and forgot to send them. Remind me when we get back to the room, okay?”

In the bathroom, the color was reminiscent of a hospital, sterile and too bright, like many of the colors in the hotel. A color found in the beautiful nature surrounding them, and yet with an unsettling, garish feeling. “Morgue green. I read somewhere that Kubrick named this room 237 to represent the 237,000 miles between earth and the moon,” Hugh rattled off, a bit nervous as he felt a strange chill in the air.

“Didn't know that,” Mads said, always impressed by Hugh’s wit and thirst for knowledge. It rivaled his own really, even if he didn't seem to be intellectual based on his childlike nature. “Let's go look in the shower. That's where she was before,” he suggested, not sure what they'd find.

They walked inside further, the green walls and gold trim so iconic, and Hugh shook his head in amazement. “Incredible. I’m glad they kept it like this all these years.” He approached the bathtub and reached for the curtain to slowly pull it aside. Water sloshed- it was full, but there was no one in there. Hugh leaned down to feel the water. “Lukewarm.”

“Even scary ghosts get water logged,” Mads laughed, running over Hugh’s ass since he was in the perfect position for that. He gripped his hips and ground against him, even if he was going to be the receiver this time, he couldn't resist. “Looks like we’re all alone, right? What's to be done about that?”

Hugh cursed under his breath and arched into Mads, rubbing his ass against his groin. “I say we lock the door and get to business, Anything you want, but I’m definitely gonna fuck you,” he said sassily, the pupils of his eyes growing as he grew aroused.

Mads smacked Hugh's ass and pulled out a little bottle of lube from their room that he'd snuck into his pocket before they'd walked out. “I'll go lock the door. Why don't you get out of those clothes and meet me on the bed, yeah?” he said roughly and then walked to do just that. In a matter of about a minute, it was locked and he'd taken off all his clothes, laying out on the bed.

Hugh loved how uninhibited and athletic Mads was, matching his sexual appetite always, so readily. He quickly disrobed, pushing his rather snug jeans down thick, muscular legs, and once he was down to his boxer briefs, he shed those as well, his now half hard cock bobbing in anticipation. He stroked himself a few times before crawling over Mad’s tall but decidedly furrier body and kissing him open mouthed, his eyes dark with lust.

Mads ran his hands down Hugh’s muscular back, palming his ass and pulling him against his groin so their cocks could slide together, harmoniously. Fuck it felt so good, but it always did with Mister Dancy, as he sometimes liked to say to his beau. The Dane sucked on Hugh’s tongue, precome leaking from his unsheathed tip. “Mm, darling, you feel so good like this. Fantastic, you know?”

Hugh panted, his red, wet lips parted and nostrils flared as he raked his nails through the thick carpet of hair covering his broad chest. His hitched his hips up grinding and rutting more like a horny teenager than a middle aged man. “So do you, my great Dane. Feels even better inside,” he rasped, smirking wickedly against Mads’ mouth.

“I think you should prove that to me,” Mads murmured, his lips curling into a smirk of his own as he gazed at Hugh. The Dane opened his legs wider, hooking them around the Englishman’s hips to press him closer against his ass. “Lube’s right there on the nightstand, brought it with me.”

“Brought it with you? Very eager, are we? Quite convenient,” Hugh remarked as he reached for the bottle. Uncapping it, he tipped a bit of the clear fluid onto long, thick fingers, and knelt between his legs, rubbing the pad of a slicked up finger over the older man’s entrance. He growled in anticipation, massaging Mads’ thighs as he leered shamelessly at how decadent he look, nearly spread eagle on the hotel bed.

“Always prepared, skat, but especially when it comes to you,” Mads rumbled, grunting pleasurably when he felt Hugh’s fingers there. He'd not touched himself in that way since the last time Hugh topped him, so he would be nice and tight for his handsome lover. “Gods. That feels so good. I've missed your touch.”

Hugh hooked one leg over his shoulder, kissing the older man’s calf and grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin. He hummed with delight as he admired the hot pucker, the way the muscle resisted just before he pressed his index finger inside, slowly, letting him get used to the initial burn of the breach. “I’ve missed you. I’ve thought of little else but how good you feel. Everytime I’m home, touching myself, I think of you, Mads.”

Mads groaned at that, breathing out as he relaxed to the very welcome intrusion. “Same here. I think of you all the time. Being inside you, and you, being inside me,” he moaned, his teeth exposed in a snarl as his lips parted in sheer ecstasy. It was always like this with Hugh. Perfect, kinky, and hot as hell, but mostly, full of love and friendship. “Love when you touch me, when your mouth is anywhere on it, kaereste.”

Hugh laid between Mads’ legs, grinding his cock on the mattress beneath them. Without another words, crimson lips were on him, hot little panted breaths, and he took the Dane’s generous thickness between his lips, sucking him to the root as he drove his finger in deeper. After a moment of working his shaft over messily, he added a second finger, gliding in gently and slowly. He relished how Mads’ body fought him and gradually relaxed as he hollowed his cheeks around him.

“Helvede, oh fuck-” Mads groaned deeply, his hand on Hugh’s head as his hips ground down into the fingers in his ass. It felt impossibly good, and he only wanted more. The Dane kept his eyes trained on multifaceted hues, not faltering in his penetrative stare as he licked his full lips. “That’s perfect, baby. Suck me just like that.”

The handsome Brit’s eyes began to water as he controlled his breathing against the press of Mads’ thick, uncut cock. His words only served to spur him on further, spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He pressed the tip against the pocket of his cheek, staring up at the Dane intensely, knowing how sinful he looked. He scissored his fingers as he pumped in and out of him repeatedly. “MMMM, Mads,” he hummed deeply.

Mads could barely contain himself then, his balls twitched and his cock thickened with the promise of impending release. He supposed it was okay though, since he was going to be the receiver this time. Watching him like that, the Dane growled loudly, and bucked his hips, pushing into Hugh’s fingers, then up into his throat. There was no more holding back and a tightening in Hugh’s hair, as well as a look in his eyes, was all he could manage to warn him before he was coming. He spilled hot and thick down his lover’s throat, gasping and shaking as he each new wave of orgasm was more intense than the next. “Fuck, Fuck! Hugh, oh god!”

Hugh gasped a moment, almost choking on the thick semen that flooded his mouth, but he swallowed every last drop, his cock achingly hard knowing he had made the older man come so hard like this. He now had three fingers deep inside him, and pulled them out to douse his own throbbing member with lubrication. “You want me?” he panted.

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Mads husked, moaning and licking his lips as he hooked his finger to beckon Hugh closer. To say he wanted him was an understatement; he wanted them to meld into one person, so they’d never be apart. “Fuck me, Mister Dancy, fuck me hard, and own me.”

Hugh growled at the words and knelt upright, looming over Mads much like he did that nurse in Hannibal when he was reconstructing Gideon’s murder scene. He was sweaty from the effort of sucking off his lover, and his curls - a bit longer now than they’d been since he finished the Path - clung to his forehead. Beads of sweat dripped over his collarbone and down his chest, and he positioned himself between Mads’ legs. “I’m going to. You are mine, you understand? You will know it, feel it, when I’m done with you.” He rubbed the wet head of his erection teasingly along Mads’ hole, allowing just the tip to push in slowly.

Mads let out a wordless moan at the sight, his lips parted and teeth glinting in the light as he watched Hugh like that. Fuck, he was like a god. “I understand, yes, sir,” he finally managed and the squeezed his pucker around the Brit’s head. He wrapped his legs around Hugh’s waist. “I’m all yours.”

The brunet thrust all the way in at the pressure of Mads’ heels on his back. “Oh fuck,” he grunted as he sheathed himself fully, until his going was flush with Mads’ body. He let out a huff and fell forward, holding himself up over his body with muscular arms. Leaning down, he took Mads’ mouth roughly with his own as he began to rock his hips back and forth.

“Hugh, fuck-” Mads grunted, his hands curling around muscular biceps as he adjusted to the intrusion and took a deep, pleasurable breath. The burn ebbed to ecstasy and he locked eyes with Hugh, slipping his tongue hungrily into his mouth. Hitching his hips up, he took him in even further, his heart beating with exhilaration from their hot coupling. “Harder, skat…”

Hugh rolled his hips, his taut belly undulating and the strength of his movements illustrated beautifully by the way every muscle was engaged and rippled exquisitely. The Englishmen was in the best shape of his life, and it clearly showed. He sped up his pace, the front of his thick thighs slapping against the backs of Mads’.

Mads was cut too, in prime shape for his role as the health conscious Hannibal, but he still wasn’t as muscular as Hugh, and that was just fine by the Dane. He loved his beau’s body, it turned him on in all honesty, but his heart and mind was far more beautiful. Moaning louder, deeper, he reached between them and began slowly stroking his own cock, since it was hardening again. “For helvede, Hugh, ja, like that…”

Hugh moved from Mads’ mouth to his neck, tongue laving over his carotid artery as he panted hot over his skin. Knowing neither of them had any upcoming projects for a little while, he began sucking the skin hard, purple begin to bloom under his fangs. “You like it rough and hard, don’t you?” he asked, his voice deep and rough.

“Oh yeah, you know I do, elskede,” Mads rumbled, huffing out ragged breaths as his veiny hand went to Hugh’s head to tangle in his hair. He wanted to keep him there over his neck, enjoying feeling those teeth of his. The Dane wanted to be marked all over by him if he had his way about it. “Gods, you feel so good.”  
Hugh rutted fast and deep now, tapping Mads’ prostate in each inward thrust, feeling the pleasure build within him like a geyser about to explode. “Gods, Mads, you feel perfect. Oh, fuck…”

“Yeah, so do you. Fuck!” Mads growled out, his cock hard once more as heat swirled and burned in his core, threatening to burn him alive with desire at any moment. He kissed Hugh deeply, sucking his tongue and scraping it with sharp fangs.

Hugh lost himself to pleasure as the Dane’s body pulled him deeper with every passing second, and he began pumping in earnest, driving home to his climax. He joined in stimulating his lover, reaching beneath to fondle his balls as he fucked into him wildly. “Fuck Mads, I’m coming,” he warned, and just as he said it, he shouted hoarsely, filling his ass with seed. His hips stuttered as he gasped and brought his mouth to bite down on the seam of his lips desperately. “Mads, Mads, Mads…”

Mads groaned out loudly and tightened his legs around Hugh as his own body began to convulse with his release. He came hard, stronger than the one he’d had before and spilled up his belly between them as he kissed him deeply. It felt unbelievably good, and he let it be known by the sounds that came from his mouth, into his lover’s. “Hugh! Oh baby!”  
  
Hugh clenched his jaw and gasped as he felt his lover’s body spasm around him. He kissed the words from his mouth, losing himself in the beautiful expression painted across Mads’ features. “So perfect, so indulgent, my lover…”

“You’re the perfect one,” Mads whispered, rough and deep from their passionate love making in that infamous room. He leaned in and kissed him again, holding Hugh’s face as he gazed at him with worshipful awe. “We can cross this one off the bucket list, right?” he chuckled.

“We certainly can. How many people can say they fucked in this room, eh? I say we hit the Gold Ballroom once we have a rest. Perhaps christen the Colorado room as well,” he said with a saucy wink, though truth be told, he too was spent. “And next time, your turn,” he said with a wicked little cackle, closing his eyes and nestling his face into Mads’ soft chest fur.

Mads wrapped his arms around Hugh, sweat covering his tawny skin as they breathed together and enjoyed one another’s company. The Dane kissed his head and decided they could just nap there really. “Yes my turn next time, I love you and I love the ideas you had. “I say we sleep here for a bit, eh?”

Hugh nodded, realizing all at once just how tired he was, between the long hike in the maze and this, “Nap before dinner sounds perfect. I...I love you, Mads, I love you so much you know,” he said as he gazed into his eyes, his own eyelids getting heavier.

“I know you do, and I do you too, very much,” Mads said and kissed him, rolling Hugh and himself into their side before pulling him into his arms that way. His smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him softly, sweetly, covering them up. “Sleep well, my wee-man.”

Hugh sighed with relaxed satisfaction. “I will in your arms.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

When they awoke a few hours later, it was time for dinner. The two actors made their way to the dining room, where they were met with a sumptuous feast prepared by the head cook, a man who looked remarkably like Dick Halloran from the original movie. Bryan had truly spared no effort in making the experience as spooky as possible, Hugh thought to himself.

After finishing dinner, they smoked outside and had a nightcap, conversation flowing easily, reminiscing about King Arthur and Hannibal. After awhile, they went to bed, nestled close in each other's arms.

***

The next morning, Mads woke up and had his morning cigarette, making coffee for them once he’d showered and gotten ready. The Dane cut a nice figure in his tight jeans and maroon shirt, the first few buttons undone to expose a thicket of greying chest hair. He walked over to his sleeping love and set down a cup of coffee, knowing breakfast would likely be ready soon. “Godmorgen, Elskede,” he said, and kissed Hugh’s lips. “Kaffe is ready.”

Hugh returned his kiss, tongue darting out to taste him briefly. “Good morning to you, handsome. I think I’m beginning to rub off on you. Look at these clothes. You’re giving me a run for my money,” he joked good-naturedly. Mads had the effortless ability though to be the most handsome man in any room no matter what he wore, but this well-tailored ensemble impressed him. Sitting up, the sheet covering his torso fell down, and he swung his legs out of bed to take a sip of the steaming, freshly brewed coffee. Closing his eyes in satisfaction, he hummed with delight. “This is divine.”

  
The Dane smiled toothily and sat down next to him. He sipped his own coffee, and touched Hugh’s arm with his free hand. “Thanks. You know, I think we should do some more exploring today. You mentioned the gold room, and other things last night.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Besides, I’m extremely curious what else our friend Bryan has in store for us. I’d like to catch him at his own game, you know?” Hugh commented. He took another long sip of coffee and rose to get dressed and cleaned up for the day, a naughty smile lingering on his lips.

Mads watched, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of his handsome beau getting ready, and he was really excited to see what was in store for today. He’d thought they’d spend the time lounging about, fucking, drinking, and maybe playing some sports, but this was even better. “Yeah, exactly. We have to make sure we beat him at that game too.”

Hugh nodded and disappeared into their master bathroom. He emerged a short time later clad in his dark blue Rag and Bone jeans, the ones that lifted and shaped his ass just right, and paired it with a well-tailored Oxford blue button down shirt that brought out the intense color of his own eyes. “Well, I’m ready,” he announced, smoothing down the front of his shirt and furrowing his brow, squinting as he looked in the mirror and tried to tame an especially stubborn cowlick atop his head. “Hair’s growing in, gets unmanageable,” he complained as he finally gave up trying to get it to lie down.

“You look perfect, like you always do,” Mads said, and walked up behind Hugh, wrapping his arms around him and looking at him in the mirror. He grinned, and kissed his neck, keeping amber eyes on seablue. It was hot watching them like that and he thought to himself that they should mess around later in front of this, or another mirror. “If we don’t go soon…. I may have to use my turn, skat. Blue is a fantastic color on you.”

Hugh felt mesmerized watching their reflection in the mirror, but tore his eyes away to turn directly into Mads’ arms, kissing him. “You keep kissing me like that, you might get what you want,” he murmured, lashes fluttering flirtatiously as he smirked. If he was being honest, this tension had always been there between them; it was what made watching them on screen so magical. They were magnetically drawn to each other. “Let’s go downstairs.”

Mads kissed him once more, thinking the same thing and then nodded, letting him go. “Yeah, let’s do that. We need to eat before we go exploring though,” he said, his belly rumbling. Even something light would do. Taking Hugh’s hand, they left the room.

The two men made their way to the dining area, and they could smell the aroma of fresh baked bread and food cooking. Hugh realized then he too was hungry, and hoped he could get a sandwich or salad of some sort. He tugged on Mads’ hand and looked around. “The staff seem to just appear at the oddest times. I sometimes wonder if they are even present, but then they certainly are here. Odd.”

Mads wanted breakfast, since it was early, but at this point even pizza sounded good. Or sushi. He loved a good sushi, granted not in the morning. “Right? I know, it's the craziest thing,” he said, his shoes clacking down the halls when they reached a non carpeted area. “I want a really big breakfast. Someone keeps making work up an appetite,” he winked.

Hugh blushed to the tips of his ears and arched a cocky brow. “I suppose getting fucked within an inch of your life would make anyone pretty bloody hungry. Speaking of blood, I could go for a nice rare steak right about now. Maybe tonight...if we ever see the chef again.”  
As if by magic, the chef spoke from behind them, making Mads turn quickly, startled.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was wondering if you both were hungry. We have croissants, eggs Benedict, pancakes, fruit, fresh coffee, and a variety of assorted meats. I can prepare you something else if you’d like?”

“English muffin with jam, and bacon if you have it. I’m fairly famished,” Hugh replied, equally startled by the way the chef suddenly appeared out of nowhere, just as he’d speculated at his whereabouts. He looked over at Mads, and while the outside observer might see a laid back, affable and good-looking Scandinavian, Hugh could see he was just as put off.

“Of course, and for you sir?” the Chef asked, smiling at both men.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll just have the stuff you listed off and already have made,” Mads said, not wanting to really wait for something to be prepared. “Maybe just bring everything out on the table and we’ll pick through it, please.”

“Certainly, please be seated when you’d like and I’ll bring it out shortly,” the Chef said, and then walked off.

“Well that was strange,” Mads chuckled, looking at Hugh, walking with him to the table to sit and wait for their food. “He just popped up out of nowhere, right as you were talking about it.”

“It’s very strange indeed. I don’t want to assume the worst, it could be coincidence. Or perhaps Bryan is paying them to be as creepy as possible.” He followed Mads to the table and sat down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “In any event, the food smells incredible.”

“It does,” Mads agreed, rubbing his chin as he leaned on the table and looked at Hugh. “I think Bryan would go to the extremes as we know. We have to ask ourselves what we can do to really get him back. I mean I think that idea you had before was good.”

“The bucket of fake blood and the axe? Ah, yes,” the Brit replied, leaning back in his chair, legs spread, laughing dryly. “Once the staff is clear, I say we raid the kitchen for the materials. And I bet we’ll find an axe in the service shed where they keep the Snowcat.”

“I think that’s a good idea too. We should definitely get prepared but also save this for the very end before we go. At a moment when we know for sure this is Bryan’s doings, right?” Mads suggested, rubbing his belly just as the Chef brought out their coffee and everything they’d ordered.

“Do let me know if either of you require anything further,” he said, and then left the two stars to themselves. Mads grinned, and fixed his coffee how he wanted, taking a fork into his hand.  
“This looks so good.”  
Hugh nodded in agreement, quietly listening as the waiter brought out their foods. Odds were high that the staff was in cahoots with Bryan, if he was involved. If he wasn’t...well Hugh didn’t want to think about that.

Once the man left them again, Hugh slathered a generous dollop of strawberry jam on his toasted muffin and popped a slice of bacon in his mouth. “It tastes even better,” he moaned around the crispy salted meat. He darted a look at the closed door and turned back to Mads. “We need to see if we can figure out if it really is Bryan’s shenanigans.”

Mads had his mouth full of eggs, his cheeks puffed out as he used the napkin and nodded, his hair hanging in his eyes. “Yeah, we should,” he agreed, crossing one leg over the other and sipping some coffee before taking a bite into his croissant. It really was delicious. “If its not him… well no, of course its him!”

“Not sure I’m prepared to face real ghosts, if it’s not him,” Hugh laughed self deprecatingly. “If they are ghosts, they sure make a mean breakfast.”

Lolling his head back, Mads chuckled roughly. “Yeah they do. Maybe they are like Casper, the friendly, and helpful ghost,” he joked, and took another bite, wiping his mouth before he drank more coffee. “I think it’s Bryan though.”

Hugh laughed, looking up at Mads in surprise, his blue eyes dancing with mirth. This was one of the many reasons he adored his lover - his incredible, youthful wit and humor. “So clever. Casper...perhaps so.” he took another bite of his muffin, tongue sweeping over lips to catch a stray bit of jam. “It’s Bryan though, I’m sure.”

Mads nodded and then leaned over, licking into Hugh’s mouth to taste that jam; he sat back and smacked his lips playfully, flirtatiously. “Mm, that’s good,” he grinned, wolfishly, teeth exposed and then took a bite of a honey covered roll. “I think so too. It sounds like Bryan’s work,” he said, always pronouncing the last work like ‘woeek’ due to such a thick accent. He didn’t care and he knew his lover didn’t either - he’d seen that one late night show where Hugh had defended him in that way.

Mads’ teeth - those fangs got him every time. He swore he never had a sexual attraction to teeth before the Dane. His accent too, thick and often like his tongue was covered in peanut butter. It reminded him of many things, things they did in private. A blush came over his cheeks as he thought of it, and he took a swig of coffee, chuckling to himself. “Hmm-mmm,” he hummed as he ate more of the breakfast.

The Dane arched a brow at Hugh, noticing the blush, but he didn't call attention to it. Instead, he finished his breakfast and sipped on his coffee, leaning back in the chair. One of the buttons on his shirt had come undone, just above his belly, near the bottom of his chest, but Mads hardly noticed. “I’m absolutely stuffed.”  
“Not yet, but you will be again soon,” Hugh chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. His vision zeroed right in on that one failed button that exposed a tantalizing, sexy hint of a furry belly - the same one he absolutely loved. He had an impulse, and followed it. Rising he walked over to Mads, got on his knees dramatically, his face wrought with seriousness, one hand on each thigh, and buried his face in the little opening, lips blowing hard against his skin until it vibrated loudly. He fell back and collapsed in boyish glee, giggling hard.

Mads barked out a loud laugh at that, not having expected it, but Hugh was quite playful and sneaky like that when he wanted to be. The Dane ran his hands through his hair and tugged him up kissing him as he leaned over. “You are something else, Wee-man, you know that?”

Hugh preened a bit into the affection, still sputtering with mirth. He wiggled a long, slender finger into the opening, cocking an eyebrow playfully. “You should watch these buttons you know. All your fans do. They all just live for your little wardrobe malfunctions. Hmm. I do as well, it seems.”

“Do you find yourself jealous at their wandering eyes?” Mads joked, and then watched Hugh’s fingers, licking his lips as he did. “As long as you live for them, I’ll have to keep not paying attention to what I wear. I have to say though, they really like it when you leave those first few buttons of your shirt undone, as well as those...what do they call them? Pumpkin jeans?”

Hugh laughed. “The ones I’m wearing now, ahh yes. How I remember. I believe people think they do something for my backside,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And of course I’m jealous of the way they all look at you. That chest floof as they call it is all mine, you know.” His wandering hands continued their journey over Mads’ form even as he leaned forward again to rest in his lap.

Mads grinned, and sucked in a breath at the way Hugh was touching him, especially when he was against his lap. “Chest floof huh? Yeah it is all yours, and that pumpkin ass is all mine,” he said with a playful snarl, and then tipped Hugh’s chin up so he could kiss him again, fingers threading into his hair. “And those jeans don’t do anything for your rear. It’s your ass that does something for them.”

“Pumpkin ass, eh? Oh, the fannibals would love to hear you call it that,” he chuckled. His body responded to Mads in a way he couldn’t control, and as he kissed him with those full, sensual lips, a small groan rumbled through him. He arched his back a little, sticking the aforementioned ass out a bit in the process. “In fact this whole scene would get quite the attention. Me kneeling at your feet like this?” Hugh thumbed open another button in the center of his shirt and touched him, fingers exploring eagerly.

“Oh they would, definitely,” Mads groaned, and looked at tempting curve of Hugh’s ass and the way he was touching him. “Maybe we go to that bathroom. The red one, and play around a little, hm? I can’t resist you, skat. I need you. Want you.”  
“You know how much I love the smell of urinal cake,” Hugh huffed out, already breathless and hard, and nosed into his neck with a groan. “Let’s go, now. Need you too…”

Mads got up quickly and pushed down his erection, nodding. “Yeah let’s go in there,” he said, laughing a little a the joke and then took Hugh’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. “I’ll never look at that bathroom the same after this.”

Hugh laced his fingers in Mads’ hand and palmed his cock as it filled and pressed against the fly of his dark blue jeans. “Never will either. Under the glare of all that white light, you may see things you can’t unsee on me,” he joked. “All the moles, hairs, pores, my crooked nose, wrinkles,” he went on, chuckling the entire way.

Mads waited until they were in the bathroom and then he locked it, pushing Hugh against the door. “Every single thing about you is beautiful,” he husked, rolling his hips against the other’s. He leaned in and kissed him, his hands slipping under his shirt to feel his skin. “Besides, I’m the older one here, and your nose is perfect.”

Hugh very nearly swooned, just the way he did in the infamous ladder scene. Head lolled back, a sigh, blue eyes lidded with desire, an audible shiver, arched against the wall to press closer to Mads. “God, you know how I feel when you do that,” he whispered, skin rippling with goose flesh at his touch. He dipped his chin down, looking up at him through his lashes. “God, just fucking take me. Fuck me, Mads.”

The Dane ripped off Hugh’s shirt, buttons flying and scattering onto the floor as he growled and undid his pants. Thank the gods he had decided to just keep that little bottle of lube in his pants. “Yeah, I’ll fuck you, skat. I need you,” he rasped, and tugged Hugh’s pants down after he lead him to the counter. He kissed him hard, sucking his tongue and then turned him to face the mirror as he undid his own fly and removed his shirt. Mads pushed Hugh down over the red counter top, looking at him in the reflection, his cock pressed between his cheeks. “I want you to watch as I fuck you.”

Hugh’s lips parted in a shocked gasp as he watched his shirt become shredded; even more so being stripped bare like that, in only moments. Looking at Mads and himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe how wild and feral the Dane appeared, and how besotted he himself looked. All he could do was arch back into him, his pert ass pushing back insistently. “Do it. Show me,” he demanded with a low growl.

Mads began uttering words of lust and love in his native tongue as he slicked his cock up, and his fingers, he put two inside of Hugh’s hole, wasting no time in working him open. “Fuck!” he said, feeling hot ring of muscle around his fingers, his cock throbbing. He pulled them out and hastily shoved his cock inside, gripping his lover’s hips as his eyes all but rolled back in his head, another string of Danish curses dripping from his lips.

Hugh wasn’t prepared for the invasion, and yet it was exactly what he wanted. The searing sting of the burn whited out the edges of his vision for a minute, eyes closed, steadying his breath as everything screamed for him to move, yet he didn’t. Mads knew him. Knew his darkest longings and was prepared to give him what he demanded. As the edge of the burn wore off, the Englishman let out a long exhale and wiggled his hips. “Yes, like that, like that, move,” he demanded softly.

Mads had worked him with his fingers but not for nearly long enough, but then again Hugh had taken him in this very same way back in Iceland and since. They were on fire for each other, burning hot from an all consuming, unending flame. It was primal and heady, but still with the foundation of love underneath. The Dane’s eyes penetrated Hugh in that mirror and he slapped his ass hard, a red print blooming on his skin, which made him snarl. “I’m calling the shots right now,” he groaned, but he did start moving. The older man whipped his hips expertly, large balls thudding against Hugh’s as he fucked him deep and fast. “Oh gods, Hugh-!”

It played right into one of Hugh’s biggest kinks to hear Mads take control like that, and the hand on his ass took away all his attention from the stretch of his body sucking in every inch of him the way he did. “Yes you are...you’re the boss...and bloody hell, you’re huge,” he grunted. Looking at his reflection, he was startled at how debauched and wanton he appeared, cheeks stained red and mouth open as he panted harshly. The sounds of their coupling echoed loudly in the empty space of the bathroom, bouncing off tile, porcelain and glass. As he relaxed more, he began to meet Mads’ thrusts with equal vigor, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Mads grunted at that, his sharp teeth exposed as he began to pound Hugh, his hips swiveling as he watched them in that mirror. It was hot and kinky as hell, he loved it. "Oh Hugh, fuck! You're so tight, so hot, and tight," he rumbled and then gripped his hair, pulling him flush against his chest so he could grasp his cock and kiss him. "Like this don't you? Taking my cock like a dirty whore? Like Daddy's dick in your perfect ass?"

The words did come as a surprise to Hugh, but an exciting one. He knew Mads had a kinky side, but they hadn't explored it that much beyond spanking, and Hugh loved it. “Yeah I do, you big magnificent beast. I'm yours, make me yours, mark me, oh yes, Mads...” Hugh dearly wished his hair was long enough to pull. He'd demand it.

“All mine,” Mads growled out, and he bit down on Hugh’s neck, marking him just as he’d asked him too, sucking a purple bruise there to claim him. The Dane had obviously heard about the fandom’s daddy kink, and he even had admitted to having a darker side before in interviews, beyond that he was kinky himself. “Ja, for helvede, so perfectly fantastic, skat-!”

“Give it to me harder, fuck, come on,” Hugh begged, though Mads was giving it to him just the way he liked it, rough, fast, and he could feel the drag of the Dane’s cockhead over his sensitve gland, stoking the flames within, that familiar buttery smooth heat roiling in his belly. Only with Mads did he make these sounds, ones he barely recognized, wanton moans and wails, starting deep and growing in pitch. He begged him for more over and over, seeking his mouth desperately.

Mads did exactly that. He went faster, harder, slapping Hugh’s ass again and then pulled him back against his chest once more, wrapping his hand around the other’s throat but not squeezing hard. “Oh fuck, Hugh, fuck, fuck!” he growled out, biting into Hugh’s skin, his neck, ears - anything he could get his teeth on as their bodies slapped together in harmony. “I’m so close, but you, you better not come until you ask me if you can, elskede.”

That hand around his neck was exactly what he needed. Of course Mads knew Hugh that well, knew he liked it. The Englishman swallowed slowly so Mads would feel the long bob of his adam's apple. “I'm close, very close,” he whispered with what air he could get out, the bites and blows making him feel he was moments from exploding. “Please, Mads, please let me,” he begged raggedly.

Mads loved hearing Hugh like this. He was sexy and utterly debauched. The Dane squeezed his throat just a little and then pulled out, turning Hugh around and lifting him onto the counter, he plunged his dick back inside and started to fuck him savagely, kissing him deeply and biting at his lips. “Now you can come, baby,” he said, so close he could feel his balls drawing up with impending release. “Come on Daddy’s cock.”

When Mads picked him up like that - like he weighed nothing - it jolted him into his climax. “Oh my bloody gods...fuck..” Hugh gasped as the orgasm spiralled through his core and he came all over them in hot, thick shots.

“You’re beautiful,” Mads moaned, and kissed Hugh even more heatedly, eating every sound that came from his mouth until, a half a dozen more thrusts, he found his own blissful end. His body shook and muscles stuttered as he spilled into his lover’s hole, panting raggedly. “Hugh! Oh fuck-!”

Hugh covered Mads’ mouth with his own, devouring every last moan and scream from him. “I love you so much, oh god,” Hugh murmured as he licked into his mouth and panted, his hands wrapped around strong, broad shoulders.

“I love you too, Hugh, fuck, you’re my everything,” Mads gasped, and then massaged his tongue with his lover’s, holding him up and sharing breath as their hearts seemed to beat as one. Sweat covered his skin in a fine sheen, hair mussed.

Hugh kissed him hard as their breathing slowed and he chuckled. “Wow, we’re going to really go for it. Christen every room in this place. I love it,” he chuckled, laugh lines creasing around his smile. “And by the way, Mads. I loved that bit with the,” he waved his hands over his neck mimicking a choking motion and winked.

“You bit me too,” Mads grinned, showing off the marks he had as his cock slipped out and he kissed those hands, and then his lips once more, reluctantly letting Hugh down so they could compose themselves. “We definitely need to do that, christen this place. It’s not every day that we stay somewhere like this.”

“We’ll leave our mark in more ways than one, hmm?” Hugh remarked, and began to straighten himself up as well. “Now, what was it we were doing before we got so distracted? Ahh yes. Determine if Bryan really is the trickster behind the odd happenings around here.” Hugh leaned in to kiss Mads after splashing a little cold water on his cheeks and cleaning up.

Mads did the same, cleaning up and tucking himself back in. He picked up Hugh’s torn shirt and handed it over, running his hand through his hair. “Uh, sorry about this,” he chuckled, but he meant it as he kissed him. “I’ll make sure it's replaced, if only so I can tear it off you again. But yeah, let’s do that.”

Hugh blushed as he ran a hand down his bare chest, still chiseled and defined from his work filming. “Oh, please. You know how much I love it. But yes, probably for the best we check things out some more. Luckily no one but perhaps a few stray staff around to spy me half naked, right? Or so he would have us believe, hmm?” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows and fingers spookily.

“I like looking at you half naked, so it works out,” Mads grinned, and left his shirt unbuttoned, watching Hugh’s every move and nuance. “Let’s go do that. You are far too tempting if we stay in here much longer, skat.”

The two headed back into the hall and to their room so Hugh could find a shirt and they could regroup, decide their next move. Once inside, Mads locked the door behind them and put his hands in his pocket to fish out his cigarettes to go smoke.

“Okay, so, where should we go next? I need a smoke after that good sex though, before we go anywhere.”

Hugh nodded and headed to the closet to pull out a fresh shirt. “Yes. Let’s have a smoke and next, we should look at the Gold ballroom again. Perhaps we’ll find clues there, do you suppose?” he asked, standing and looking in the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt.

“You know, that’s a good idea. I think we might find more of Bryan’s tricky stuff,” Mads chuckled and licked his lips, straightening out his shirt and walked over to kiss the back of Hugh’s neck. “But definitely a smoke and a beer first.”

  
The men made their way outside and as they lit up their cigarettes, Hugh shivered a little. “The air is changing. It’s getting colder, you feel it?” he asked, puffing away, tendrils of smoke clouds billowing from his lips.

“I do, yeah,” Mads said, smoke coming out of his mouth in thick grey clouds as he spoke and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Hugh, wanting to keep him warm as they enjoyed their cigarette. “Looks like more snow is coming too.”

The Brit stood there, basking in the warmth of Mads’ body heat, gazing at the idyllic natural beauty of their surroundings. The snow collected on every surface and made it look like a winter wonderland. It was almost deceiving, what with the horrors that had occurred in the movie, and the unusual things taking place even now. He hoped they would soon find some kind of evidence of Bryan’s presence, somehow. “It does,” he mused, continuing his smoke until it disappeared nearly to the filter. Stubbing it out, he snuggled closer to the Dane and waited for him to finish as well.

Mads finished his smoke and then leaned in to kiss Hugh before taking his hand to lace with his own. “Gold room right?” He asked, a smile on his face as they headed towards it. He really cherished this time with his lover, and finding clues was a sort of adventure, which the Dane loved.

“Ah yes, the Gold Ballroom. Let’s see what we can find in there,” he said, somewhat to himself as he felt a bit of nervous butterflies in his belly, uncertain still as to the origins of the strange activity in the old building.

With a nod they left the room, down the hall, and to the stairs, descending. When they on the ground level, Mads hooked his arm around Hugh’s waist, protectively. “It’s eerily quiet, right?” he asked, rhetorically and continued on. As they neared the Gold Ballroom, Mads squinted, seeing something written in what looked like red lipstick on the wall near the entrance. “Does that say...is that the thingy in the movie? The RedRum bit?”

Hugh’s mouth flew open and he looked around cautiously as they neared it. “Is that lipstick?” he mused aloud. Keen blue eyes focused on the word, scrawled across the wall. “It’s exactly like little Danny Torrance wrote it. This wasn’t here before, was it?” he asked, gripping Mads’ hand.

“No, it wasn’t,” Mads agreed in answer, lacing his fingers with Hugh’s as they examined it. He looked over at his lover and licked his lips thoughtfully. “Come on, let’s check out the Gold Ballroom, there’s got to be something in there.”

Hugh agreed and followed him into the room. It was virtually unchanged from its film state, all the carpets and accoutrements had remained identical. He spotted something across the room, on one of the chairs at a circular table. “Hey, look. What is that?”

Mads had half expected to see skeletons in the room like the movie but either way, he walked over with Hugh to take a look. “It’s a scarf,” he said, not sure where it came from but he had an idea. “I wonder what it’s doing here?”

“This isn’t any old scarf. This is Bryan’s!” Hugh exclaimed, immediately looking around suspiciously, “I knew it! It’s him!” he nearly chortled before hushing himself, trying to stay quiet in the event Bryan was within earshot.

“You’re right! It is him. That sneaky man,” Mads laughed, shaking his head. He’d thought as much, they both had, but he was relieved they’d been right. “Well we definitely need to get him back,” he said quietly.

“We need a plan. I have an idea, but let’s not discuss it here. Come to the kitchen with me,” he said hastily, leaving the scarf where it was and turning to go.

“Ok,” Mads grinned, and followed Hugh, looking at his ass before catching up to him. Once in the kitchen, he looked around, glad no one was there, but the mess from breakfast was already cleaned. Amber eyes settled onto striking blues and he licked his lips. “What’s the plan, min elskede?”

Excited now that he knew the jig was up, Hugh strode confidently into the pantry and emerged seconds later with his arms full. He dumped a bag of flour, corn syrup, chocolate syrup and food coloring on the counter, along with an enormous, industrial sized stock pot. “Oh Mads. This is going to be perfect,” he said, a boyishly playful, devious smile on his face.

The Dane laughed and rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, washing his hands. He then went to stand next to Hugh, shaking his head with amusement. “You really do love this. I can tell and I think it’s fantastic,” he said, a crooked smile on his handsome face before rolling his tongue in his mouth. “How can I help?”

“Probably best for you to stand back and watch the magic happen,” Hugh cracked with a wink. “You can help stir once I get everything in there, eh?” He poured things into measuring cups meticulously and then stood back to let Mads mix it up. Checking every few seconds, he was finally satisfied the consistency was right, and he smeared a little on Mads’ cheek playfully. “Perfect!” he declared, grinning in delight at the now full vat of fake blood.

“It is perfect!” Mads exclaimed and then took a bit and wiped it on Hugh’s chin, then licked it off. “It’s pretty good too. Maybe we just make a cake with it,” he joked and then looked around. “So what do you we do now? You’re going to axe murder me right?” This was fun and he loved how excited his lover was. Plus, Bryan had this coming.

Hugh nodded in pure, unadulterated glee. He almost turned into a child for pranks like this, revelling in the prospect of getting dirty and playing a little trick on their equally sneaky friend. “Yes! I figured I will chase you round with the axe, we can rig you with a suit filled with the blood, and at the right moment I’ll get you and you can puncture the suit so it floods the floor and everything,” his eyes danced with mirth and he rubbed his hands together and laughed in a mock supervillain voice.

Mads laughed heartily and then leaned in to kiss Hugh softly, nipping at his lips before pulling back. “Then we need to go get changed. Let’s hide this blood someplace in here and come back for it, right? We can't be seen toting around a pot of blood,” he said, loving the idea very much. Oh how he enjoyed seeing Hugh like this.

“Good thinking,” the Brit replied. He put the lid on and carried it to the pantry, concealing it under some boxes. “Okay. Let’s get changed then…”

Mads nodded, and walked with Hugh towards the elevator, hand in hand, excited to pull of their revenge prank. When they neared the elevator, it opened, slowly, and as it did, blood poured out from inside of it, starting to cascade down and through the hallway. It wasn’t as much as in the movie, but certainly a good amount. The Dane looked at Hugh, thinking Bryan might be somehow watching their reaction and being the actor that he was, he began to gasp, expressing mock horror with his eyes as the blood splashed towards them. “Oh no! Hugh, we gotta get out of here, this is crazy, this place is fucking haunted!”

Hugh nearly laughed aloud in delight, but stopped short, catching on to Mads’ keen cue. His face fell, a rather convincing expression of shock painting his features. “Bloody hell! Let’s take the stairs!” he shouted, gripping Mads’ hand and bolting. He silently congratulated himself on his clever pun, rather amused by it but concealing a smirk.

Mads jogged up the stairs with Hugh, hand in hand and once they got into the room, he locked the door, laughing. “That was hilarious. I mean it looked cool too but Bryan is crazy,” he snickered, looking at his lover. “Nice joke though - Bloody hell.”

Hugh’s eyebrows went up as he snorted loudly through his nostrils, breaking into a flat-out giggle. “It’s brilliant! God, it makes me miss shooting Hannibal, doesn’t it? That was quite the prank, but wait until we get him back. Oh I can’t wait to see his face,” Hugh said, stripping off his nice clothes and wearing something older. Of course, the faded blue jeans and dark blue tee shirt were still far nicer than what anyone else would wear, but they were clothes he would mind getting covered in his corn syrup concoction. “If Bryan paid a security deposit on this place, he’s not getting it back, I can tell you that much,” he snickered, lacing up his trainers.

“It does, but we just wrapped on season four, and five is fast approaching,” Mads smiled, laughing right along with Hugh. Nothing made him happy than seeing that, as well as being with his children. He took off his shirt, button by button, and removed it, putting on an old white tee shirt that said “Hey ho” on it, and some jeans he wore a lot that were starting to wear out, once he’d removed the others. “I definitely don’t think he’ll be getting it back either, but he probably already paid them well in advance. You know how detailed Bryan is. Okay, I think i’m ready, maybe one more smoke and a beer, then you can…. axe murder me. I think Will Graham would like this, or well, season two Will, would have.”

Hugh laughed, smiling wide. “Yeah, I really can’t wait for season five.” He finished up, leering slightly as he watched Mads dress again. It wouldn’t do to get distracted again, he had to stay on point. “A smoke and a beer and then heeeeeeeere’s Johnny!” Hugh cracked, making a crazed facial expression through gritted teeth mimicking Jack Nicholson’s iconic catchphrase. He pulled a couple beers from the small fridge in their room and grabbed his coat, heading out the door and looking back.

Mads chuckled all the way out onto the patio and lit up his smoke, taking the offered beer. He opened it and took a few swigs, and then a couple of drags. “You are something else, kaereste,” he winked, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as he eyed Hugh. Really, he wanted him again too, he’d honestly never been so ready to go sexually, like he was with the Englishman, but they had a mission and the dane was as focused as his lover.

Hugh shared a smoke with Mads, and they drank their beers for courage before heading back in. “Let’s do this.”

Hugh fashioned homemade blood packs with leak proof baggies and filled them with the fake blood, hanging them at prime locations beneath Mads’ clothes. All he’d have to do is nick the bags, and presto, fake brutal stabbing. Luckily no one was in the kitchen, and they got it all done fairly quickly. Mads looked around, and chuckled. “Okay, all set, now we need an axe, or one of these knives should work,” he suggested, trusting Hugh implicitly. He was just glad to get to pull this over on Bryan. “Where should we do this? We need it to be someplace where Bryan will look for us. Maybe on the way to our room? In the hallway or something? What do you think?”

“I’d love to get a chance to bust this through one of the doors, like Jack does. Let’s do it in the hallway. You can ‘escape’ into one of the rooms but I’ll chase you. You know that one room that has two doors? The second door goes to the hallway - run out that side into the foyer and we’ll do it there, out in the open. He won’t be able to miss us.” Hugh had given this a great deal of thought, nearly as soon as they devised the blood bags scenario. He’d already retrieved the axe and had it in the pantry next to the blood, so they were ready to roll.

“Right, okay, that’s a good idea,” Mads nodded, his grin cheeky as he cackled with glee at the idea. Hugh was brilliant with stuff like this, with anything really. “Let’s go then. I can’t wait to see the look on Bryan’s face, you know?”

“I can’t wait either. So let’s not. I’m ready if you are,” Hugh said with a grin, and he hefted the axe over his shoulder and headed for the door. “You go ahead of me just in case he has the halls rigged with cameras, right?” Hugh whispered, more serious now, and his countenance changed as he gave a deep breath to get into “character”.  
Mads nodded, taking on a serious expression as well, getting into character. He had to be afraid, and running for his life, but it wasn’t hard for him to flip that switch. He did so and then went ahead, just as Hugh had suggested, taking off in a sprint so his lover could chase him.

Deep in acting mode, Hugh ran down the corridor after him, a deadly smile through teeth gritted in rage. “Mads! Mads, I’m not gonna hurt you! I’m just gonna bash your brains in!” he yelled. His toned arms came in handy as he slammed the axe into the walls as they went, chasing Mads.

“Leave me be, Hugh! What is the matter with you? Stop!” Mads called out, long legs carrying him swiftly down the hall, his face conveying terror, as there was no telling where Bryan had cameras rigged up. He ran through those doors, and hid in the room they’d mentioned, locking it and attempting to hide.

“Mads! Mads!” Hugh shouted, stopping short at the locked door. When it wouldn’t budge, he threw his head back, bringing the tool down hard into the door. He hacked away at it madly, sweating as he swung blow after blow into the splintering wood.. “Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin. I’ll huff and I’ll puff, and I’ll…” just then, he got the door open and darted through the room and the door on the other side, just like they’d discussed. Finally, there was Mads, running right into the grand foyer.

Mads looked up at Hugh, seemingly with nowhere to go, and swallowed. “Hugh, please,” he began, sniffing a startled almost snarl and backed up slowly. “You’re not yourself,” he reasoned, knowing he was trapped. “I think all this creepy stuff has….done something to you. Stop this now!”

Hugh raised up the weapon and slammed it to the ground just as they’d planned - alongside Mads’ torso, right where the Dane was supposed to nick the bag. He howled in mad rage, veins pronounced in his forehead and neck, his face red as he bore his teeth maniacally. “Blood” splattered all over him, his face, the walls - everything was covered in it. “AHHHHH!!!!” he screamed.

“Hugh…” Mads grunted, sounding as though he was in excruciating pain. He clutched his torso and dropped, making gurgling sounds as he sputtered some blood from his mouth from the little blood baggie he’d snuck there to add to the effect.

As “blood” began forming in a pool around the older man, Bryan came racing in, in a sheer panic, his face white as a sheet. “Hugh, Hugh, STOP! STOP!” he yelled, wrestling the axe away from him just as his eyes fell to the ground and he saw the blade resting on the hardwood floor - not in Mads’ body. “What the….”

Mads opened his eyes and grinned up at Bryan, promptly jumping up to his feet. “What’s wrong, Bryan? We’re just having some fun here, right Hugh?” he asked, nudging his lover as placed his hands on his hips, his eyes full of mirth as he smiled crookedly, cheekily.

Hugh was unable to contain himself. He bent forward at the waist, a little bow of sorts, and couldn’t even talk for a few seconds from laughing so hard. “Oh we got you, master, we got you good,” he cackled, clapping in delight. “You should’ve seen your face!”

Bryan’s mouth hung open in shock before he started laughing as well. “Holy shit, you guys! I thought...I thought…” he trailed off, tugging open Mads’ shirt and seeing the remains of the blood packs.

“That your pranks had gotten to us? Or that maybe there was some truth to it? I have to admit, you had us fooled for a little bit, but we figured it out pretty quick,” Mads said, patting Bryan’s arm as he barked out a laugh, sharp teeth exposed.

Hugh’s apple-like cheeks were flushed from everything, and he wiped some errant “blood” from his lip, sliding an arm around Mads’ waist. “I have to admit, Bryan, this is the most fun I’ve had on a Halloween in a very long time. We couldn’t have planned it better. I’ll never forget this,” he said, blue eyes twinkling with happiness. He put his palms up to high five Mads and Bryan. “Up top…”

Mads high-fived them and laughed again, nodding his head as Bryan grinned, elfishly. “You know, I have to agree, this was the best vacation ever. It’ll be a shame to leave tomorrow but since the pranks are out of the way, we should have something to eat. Bryan are you staying for dinner?” he asked, as Bryan shook his head no - he had to get back. Either way, Mads was truly pleased, and he knew Hugh was too. Now they’d have their meal, then once they were done and relaxed, he’d make love to his lover all night. Fuck it, he could always sleep on the plane back to Denmark.

Hugh kissed Mads’ neck at that. “One more quality evening in this great place, and then home. Thanks again, Bryan.”

“You’re welcome guys. You made it way more fun than I expected.”

“Yeah it was, Bryan,” Both men agreed, smiling.

After saying goodbye, Bryan jetted off, heading back to Los Angeles straight away, and Hugh tugged Mads upstairs after they had their dinner. “Into the tub with you, Mister Mikkelsen, and then I believe it’s my turn to top next, is it not?” he teased.

“Oh it is, definitely,” Mads chuckled, stripping down his clothing and filling up the tub. “But you’re joining me in the tub.” He undressed Hugh and pulled him into the soapy water, kissing him. They wouldn’t sleep much tonight, but it was worth it. “I love you, Hugh.”

“I love you, so much, Mads,” Hugh answered, kissing him back.


End file.
